Super Smash Bros for Wii U
Super Smash Bros for Wii U (also know as Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U or Super Smash Bros 4) is a Fighting game Developed by Bandai Namco Studios and Sora Ltd. and Published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U video game consoles. It is known as Jairo's favorite Smash game. History After the success of Super Smash Bros Brawl, Sora began developing a Smash game for the Nintendo DS, but Failed. Nintendo Stated that the Game would be released on both the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The 3DS version was released in Summer 2014, while the Wii U version was released in Winter 2014. Both of the games use Amiibos. In Jairo's videos Jairo has shown several videos about him buying a copy of Super Smash Bros for Wii U (In order to beat the one that is getting released on Nintendo Switch), and eventually he got a copy. He made a video on May 22, 2018 that was called Super Smash Bros for Wii U is Coming Soon...... that he was getting a copy of the game. Later he made another video called Super Smash Bros for Wii U is Arriving........which was also released on May 22, 2018 that he will get the game before Summer Vacation. on May 24, 2018 he made More Info about Super Smash Bros for Wii U that explained once he got the game, he would do gameplay videos. He released the Final video that explained it's income on May 30, 2018 and it is called It's coming......... in which explained that it will be bought ( at Walmart ) in May 2018. After Releasing those videos, he finally made a Unboxing video which was tited Super Smash Bros for Wii U UNBOXING!!!!!!! which finally explained that he FINALLY got the game and that he Beated Super Smash Bros Ultimate and that he will make Gameplay videos playing the game, the video was released on June 5, 2018. Uploaded Videos Here are the videos so far that Jairo has released. * Super Smash Bros for Wii U is Coming Soon...... * Super Smash Bros for Wii U is Arriving........ * More Info about Super Smash Bros for Wii U * It's coming......... * Super Smash Bros for Wii U UNBOXING!!!!!!! The following is a video that explains Jairo playing the game and explaining why he hates Super Smash Bros Ultimate. * 5 reasons why I hate Super Smash Bros Ultimate The Game makes a Cameo in 7 Wii U video games and 2 Wii games. Jairo made a Music video ( Using Alone by Alan Walker ) in: * Meta Knight VS Marth VS Ike Planned videos Jairo is currently planning on making more videos in 2019 but has not yet confrimed. Trivia * The only Smash games Jairo like is Super Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros Melee, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Super Smash Bros Project M and Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. * He HATES Super Smash Bros Ultimate due to the game being on the Nintendo Switch * Super Smash Bros for Wii U is currently the only game that appears in Amiibo The Movie. * The game is know as a legend. (Only know to Jairo) * SSB4 was know as one of the coolest games of the year in 2014 to 2016. * Jairo has made 3 games that he plans on releasing in the future for Nintendo. * The 3 games are called Super Smash Bros The Return of Brawl, Super Smash Bros Combiner Forces, and Super Smash Bros Legends Unite.